


溶解魔药的功效

by TearDownTheFirewall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearDownTheFirewall/pseuds/TearDownTheFirewall
Summary: 由于是做梦梦到的剧情，所以逻辑上可能出现很大的问题，并且非常OOC。含有拘束、咬、颜射、脏话描写。向角色致歉。





	溶解魔药的功效

德拉科的黑袍化成了一摊像是沙子又像是泥土的东西，风一吹，都飞走了。  
事情为什么会变成这样呢？  
起因是德拉科在图书馆打发时间，无意间从翻看的一本书里发现了一张夹着的残页，不知道是从什么地方撕下来的，上面记载着一种看起来略显邪恶的魔药的配方。  
主要功效是，只需一滴，药水接触过的东西都会化为沙土，任何东西。比如讨厌的蟑螂、讨厌的老鼠、讨厌的死对头（不是）……这么说，比阿瓦达啃大瓜更加好用，居家旅行，杀人放火，必备良药。  
那么配方是怎样的？马兜铃根少许、风信子花瓣四朵、巴波块茎汁液□滴、绿柱石粉末□□格令、槲寄生叶片汁液三滴、哑炮的血液三滴。  
真的假的，这都是非常容易获得的材料。剂量的字迹虽然完全看不清，但魔药这门学问就像料理，能掌握少许这俩字的精髓才能成为大师，这不能就难倒我了。德拉科有些兴奋。  
除了为费尔奇制造一场小意外有些挑战之外，其他的材料都非常顺利地获得了。然后就进入了动手操作的步骤。不愧是斯莱特林的级长、斯内普教授的优秀学生，真的做出了那种一眼看上去就十分可疑的魔药。完全透明，没有气味。到底是什么奇异的变化使得这些材料在坩埚里交融成了这个样子。  
德拉科把它们倒进了烧杯里，打算拿起滴管。  
直到现在，德拉科才反应过来。如果魔药制作成功，那岂不是在成功的那一刻，坩埚就被融化了。没有任何采集的办法，根本无法使用的魔药，真的可能被制造出来吗？真的可能存在吗？这玩意儿显然就是个恶作剧，自己什么时候沦落到高尔的水准了！  
德拉科长叹一声，喝了口水润润嗓子。  
等一下！完了……手边那个竟然不是自己的马克杯吗？的确不是哦，是那杯可疑的魔药。（请勿在实验室内进食和饮水）  
德拉科放下烧杯，等着自己被融化的那一刻。梅林！疤头要是知道自己这样就嗝屁了肯定会笑死的吧。  
不过好像没有发生。  
德拉科紧张地摸了下衣兜，然后外袍就以肉眼可见的速度化为了沙土。  
斯莱特林的级长到底还是级长，智商还是有的。没有到处乱摸，立刻就想到了残页上描述的药效。  
不过这个药效跟描述的有点偏差就是了。  
避开同学，什么都没有碰，德拉科迅速前往校医院。  
庞弗雷夫人对解除药性没有什么办法，尝试让德拉科触碰了一些也许不会被融解的材质，但都以失败告终。  
德拉科以一个尽可能地推卸责任的方式向闻讯赶来的邓布利多和斯内普解释了一下事情的原委。  
“马尔福先生以一己之力制作出了连我也不曾听闻的魔药，我作为他的老师，感到非常的自豪，”斯内普不确定邓布利多会怎么处理这件事情，“嗯……从结果上看，马尔福先生面对突发的意外，非常谨慎地进行了处理，避免了诸多问题……而且，我想，他也受到了惊吓，所以先生，是不是……”  
“我明白你的意思，西弗勒斯。可是我认为，还是有必要让马尔福先生关一段时间的禁闭。”  
“额，虽然这款魔药的效果看起来有一些邪恶，可是马尔福先生是在图书馆的普通书籍中发现的，他也许并不能理解这背后的坏处，一时好奇才……”  
“不，我并不是想要惩罚马尔福先生，而是，你也看到了，我们现在并没有解除药效的方法，所以我们只能把马尔福先生暂时安置在一个没有人的地方，等待药效自己消失。这既是为了全体学生的安全，也是对马尔福先生的保护。”  
“是的，先生。”  
德拉科松了一口气。  
“也许应该写信告知一下他的父母，就麻烦你了，西弗勒斯。”  
邓布利多目送斯内普离开之后，朝德拉科笑了笑：“和我来吧。”然后和庞弗雷夫人点头致意。  
两人穿过长长的走廊。所幸是上课时间，并没有什么学生在走廊活动，也尽量避开了此时无课的学生可能出没的场所。  
“我想你是能够理解的，一方面是不能让学生们接触到你，另一方面，也得避免你一不小心碰到自己。”  
“是的，先生。”德拉科跟在邓布利多身后。  
“我们需要这样一间屋子，可以达成这个目的。在我们急切地需要的时候，它就会出现了。”邓布利多推开这扇突然出现的门，“别担心，请进吧。说出来你可能不信，如果你在这所学校里，尿急又找不到厕所，它就会以一个装满了夜壶的屋子的形态出现在你眼前。”  
一个看起来很柔软的沙发，但是两边扶手上突出来两个手铐一样的东西。  
“我很抱歉，你可能要在这间屋子里坐上一段时间。如果让你一个人待着，而你因为太过无聊而睡着了，也很危险，所以不得不委屈你了。”  
德拉科坐上去之后，双手就被分开拷住了。不过，虽然被禁锢住，但是还是以一个比较舒适的姿态坐着的。  
“别担心，孩子，时间应该不会太长。这个沙发每隔一段时间会自动测试一下情况，药效一过就会自动解除禁锢了。好好休息吧。”

哈利刚刚下课。  
今天有点奇怪，感觉，非常的安静，那个一头金毛的秃子竟然没有来找自己的麻烦，一时间有些不太习惯。不过说真的，他今天到哪里去了。黑魔法防御课是和斯莱特林一起上的，可是没见到他。  
“潘西约我去图书馆复习功课。”  
“你竟然和斯莱特林一起复习功课？”荣恩眯眼。  
“我认为你也应该去图书馆多坐一坐，全年级大概只有你从来不去图书馆。”  
“如果你能把今天的家庭作业给我看看，我也和你一起去。”  
“好吧，不过你必须先自己完成一遍，然后我再给你看。”  
“成交，我知道的，‘不然，你又能学到什么呢？’”  
“哈利，你要和我们一起吗？”  
“不了，你们去吧，我还有些事情。”  
难道说，那家伙生病了吗？不会吧，庞弗雷夫人应该能很快地就能治好了。他虽然总是一副不正经的讨厌的样子，但是从来不会故意缺课的，也很重视成绩。不会是很严重的病吧？  
嗯？校医院的门？等等，校医院不是这条路吧。哈利推门进去，就看见了——德拉科双手被绑坐在那里的样子。  
噗，笑出声。  
不过话说回来，这屋子的陈设看起来不像是校医院啊。哈利回头一看，门消失了。  
邓布利多走了大约两小时的样子，哈利突然进来了。不会是这老头专门把哈利叫来笑话我的吧？德拉科用他的低级趣味误解了邓校。  
“谁把你绑在这里的，马尔福？”是韦斯莱兄弟的恶作剧吗？  
哈利上前薅了一把金毛。  
“别碰我的手，如果你不想化成灰。”德拉科一脸无奈地在第一时间声明最要紧的事情。  
“手怎么了？”  
“误食了一种危险的药水，会把触摸到的一切东西化成沙土。如果你想和我进行一次友好的握手，我就会完成神秘人未竟的事业。”  
“哦，梅林的胡子。”可能是邓布利多把他放在这里的吧。  
“多么遗憾，如果我在去校医院之前不慎摸到自己就好了，救世主心里是这么想的吧。”德拉科看着哈利缩回去的手。  
“不，我没有。”  
“别担心，接触手以外的地方是没关系的。不然我现在就是全裸坐在这里，哦不，应该也不能坐、不能站……以你贫瘠的大脑可以想明白吗？”  
哈利笑了。还能若无其事的讽刺别人，看来是没有什么事情。“我想你对我有一些误会。要不要吃一些巧克力？你之前都没法吃东西的吧。”哈利撕开糖纸送到德拉科嘴边。  
不会是韦斯莱家那两个傻大个提供的整人糖果吧？可是，还真的有点饿。德拉科没有拒绝地吃下去了。是普通的巧克力。  
从这个角度看，挺乖的啊。比平时那副趾高气扬的样子可爱多了。为什么总是要摆出一副臭屁的样子呢？明明是个好学生，在家人面前也是乖宝宝的样子。哈利顺手理了理德拉科的头发，刚才被他揉乱的。  
嗯？没有趁机把拳头招呼上来呢，竟然在帮自己整理头发。哈利的手不经意地会碰到德拉科的脸，原来被他摸到是这种感觉。  
德拉科不争气地硬了。没有袍子遮挡，也没法蹲下或者转身来掩饰，完全地被哈利发现了。  
“你……”  
“救世主，帮帮我吧。”调笑的表情。  
他会嘲笑一番还是吓地夺路而逃？  
哈利愣住了。德拉科他是怎么想的？为什么……哈利再傻也明白男人在什么情况下会硬。  
转身就走一定是最明智的选择。但是哈利鬼使神差地蹲了下来，把手伸了过去。  
（由于没有相关经验，我的大脑无法编辑接下来的剧情，自动结束了梦境呜呜呜。愤怒地捶床，我想看攻被拘束然后受主动上下其手为所欲为自己玩自己的剧情啊QAQ大脑你怎么那么不给力，平时看的黄文都看到狗肚子里去了。但是我还是要写完的。）  
他褪下德拉科的裤子，然后跪在德拉科的双腿之间，把头埋了过去，吞吐起德拉科的性器。  
德拉科不敢相信眼前的场景，可是下半身传来都快感是真实的。  
哈利自己也是男人，知道怎么样才能让德拉科最舒服，也知道他大概到了什么程度。所以，他在德拉科就快要被他舔射的时候停了下来。  
“想射就求我啊。”  
果然，破特还是那个破特。  
“想不到救世主也有为人口交的一天。”差点高潮的德拉科对破特的行为既满意又不满。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯哼？救世主要发表什么高论吗？”  
“你刚才为什么硬了。”  
为什么，因为被你摸到了脸，突然心神荡漾，所以就硬了。只是因为摸到脸，这怎么说的出口。  
“哼，你为什么为我口交呢？”  
为什么，我自己也说不清楚。不过，感觉并不坏。原来你的味道是这样的。我自己也硬了。  
哈利没有继续对话，重拾了之前的坏心思。他脱光衣服，两腿张开，坐在德拉科面前自慰起来。不知道哈利从哪还摸出了润滑油，后面也开始扩张起来。  
德拉科恨不得立刻就扑上去操的哈利三天下不了床，可是自己现在被捆在沙发上动弹不得。这家伙把自己的兴致挑起来之后，就这样撩拨自己？  
“是不是很想操我？”  
“在死对头面前都能脱光了自慰，你这婊子在多少人面前这样干过？”德拉科就是改不了嘴臭的坏毛病。  
哈利有点生气，可是想着他现在什么也干不了，只能嘴炮，也没把这些话放在心上。  
“腿再张开点，让我看看你欠操的穴。”德拉科的声音沙哑了起来。  
“还是那句话，想射就求我。”  
“破特。”  
“嗯？终于打算开口了吗？”  
“如果我求你，你能让我操吗？”  
自己果然是喜欢德拉科的，哈利想。既然这样的话，和他发生性关系并无不可。  
“看你的表现。”哈利停下自慰的举动，趴在德拉科腿边时不时地用手指戳着德拉科硬地不行的性器。  
“救世主，求求你让我操吧。”德拉科沉默片刻，憋出一句来。  
哈利摇头。  
“破特！”你不要得寸进尺。  
“尊敬的波特先生，请您把高潮奖励给愚蠢的我吧。”哈利笑着说。  
德拉科咬牙切齿地跟着重复了一边。  
哈利仍不满意，露出为难的表情。  
“疤头你不要太过分了。”  
“并不能感受到你发自内心的尊重，你再说一次试试。”哈利玩的很开心，眼角弯成了很好看的弧度。  
德拉科看着他的笑容，突然觉得嘴上的胜负没那么重要了。他注视着哈利碧绿的眼睛，平静地说：“尊•敬•的•波•特•先•生，请•您•把•高•潮•奖•励•给•愚•蠢•的•我•吧。”  
哈利不再捉弄德拉科了，起身慢慢地朝德拉科的性器坐了下去，然后时不时地和他接吻。德拉科被绑在沙发上，行动很不方便，哈利就自己上上下下地动了起来。  
哈利的手也没有闲着，伸进德拉科的上衣里，玩弄着他的乳头。  
如果说一开始哈利是为了戏弄德拉科，那么现在情况就变成了哈利自己完全地沉溺在快感中了。由于是自己动，哈利可以尽可能使得每一次撞击都摩擦过自己都敏感点，很快，哈利就到了临界点。  
德拉科摸了摸沙发，没有出现什么问题。他此刻非常想摸哈利雪白的屁股，可是他怕药效还没完全消退，只好忍着。  
“德拉科，摸摸我的前面吧。”哈利喘息着说，“你不是，已经可以活动了吗？”  
真亏他这种情形下还能保持一定的观察力。  
“可能会立刻变成泥土哦。”  
“没，没关系，你摸我一下，我就射了。”哈利的呼吸非常急促，声音变得娇媚起来。  
德拉科听到这样的回应，还是比较满意的。既然波特自己都愿意把身体交给自己，那么造成什么后果都是他甘愿承受的。  
他用指尖轻轻刮蹭了一下前端。坐在自己身上的哈利轻微地颤抖了起来，性器一股股地喷了一阵子白浊液体。  
还别说，他失神的样子真就有那么一丝救世主的圣洁味道。  
“好了，你爽完了，可是我没有。”德拉科揪着哈利的头发，让哈利跪在自己的双腿之间。  
哈利终于从高潮都余韵中回过味来了，发现德拉科硬的不行的性器就在自己面前。  
“你弄脏了我的衣服，是不是该补偿一下？”德拉科把哈利的头往自己这里按，想让哈利接着口。  
哈利对刚才的性事很满意，于是并不抗拒地为德拉科服务起来。  
德拉科感觉自己快要射了，但是他不想射进哈利的嘴里。于是，他在高潮都时候拔了出来，把精液射到了哈利的脸上。  
哈利一副可爱的表情，眼镜镜片、鼻尖和脸颊上都流着自己刚刚射出来的白色液体。这幅场景让德拉科也很满意。  
“啧，救世主的口活也就那么回事吧。”  
“你好意思说我。你又小又短，弄得我一点都不舒服。”  
两人才坦诚相待没多久，就又立刻恢复到了之前的相处方式。他们是怎么各自回去的，这就不得而知了。不过可以知道的是，有求必应屋又新增了一个这样的户型：一个空旷的房间中间有一个沙发，沙发边还摆放着几支润滑油。偶尔会有一个级长和一个男生进到这件屋子里来。


End file.
